New Experiences
by jamontoastt
Summary: WARNING: Destiel PWP. Dean finally gets some time to spend by himself, with the latest Busty Asian Beauties, of course, and just as he's getting comfortable, Castiel interrupts his fun.


Warnings: Masturbation kink, this is my first fanfic EVER so... yeah...  
Spoilers: Takes place is Scotland when the boys went to threaten to burn Crowley's bones. Sorry I donlt remember the episode.

Scotland was nicer than Dean had expected. Everything went well with Crowley and Bobby and now the boys were heading back to their hotel. Sam and Dean figured that since they were in Europe, the might as well sleep in style. Dean was still a bit shaken up from the flight there so he declined when Sam invited him down to the bar and casino with him. Once Sam left, Dean clopped down on the unusually soft bed and decided to have some quality time with the latest edition of Busty Asian Beauties. He had just removed his pants when he heard the telltale flutter of wings behind him. Dean sighed. "Can't a man get any time alone around here?" he complained aloud as he turned to face Castiel. Before Dean could say anything else, Castiel grabbed him and gave him a sloppy kiss. "Whoa there, Cowboy!" Dean pulled away, boner still strong from the porn. "What do you think you're doing, Cas?  
"Uh, was that considered awkward?" Castiel looked confused. "I've sacrificed everything for you and your brother, Dean. I dragged you out of hell, you know I love you. Isn't this how humans show affection?" Dean chuckled.

"That's not how two _guys_ usually show affection, Cas."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Cas, stop farting, God!" Dean laughed, fanning the stench away, his boner having gone.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, "My vessel has a taste for beans. Dean, why is our stick all limp?"

"Huh? Oh, uh because I'm not, uh, *excited*…"

"So I'm… boring?" Castiel looked away, and it hurt Dean to see him so crestfallen.

"No! You're great, Cas!"

"Then how come your stick isn't up?" Oh, if only he knew how naïve he was, Dean thought. "Can mine do that too, Dean?" Castiel looked hopeful.

"Uh… yeah, Cas, it can." Dean's dick slowly rose back to attention at the thought of Castiel hard.  
"Show me how." Castiel was more somber now as Dean helped him unbutton his shirt and remove his filthy trench coat. Cas trembled as he felt Dean's coarse hand rub down his chest to his pant wais. Dean licked his lips as he knelt down and unbuttoned Cas' pants. He was already stiff and his zipper was straining to contain him. Dean stood up, leaving Cas standing there in nothing but his tie and socks. He stepped back and admired Castiel's great body. "What do I do now?" Castiel's big blue eyes looked so innocent, like a child. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but that made him want to even more.

"Come sit down." Dean patted the bed and they sat side by side, admiring each other. "So you hold it like this," dean grabbed his cock and began to stroke it up and down.

"Like this?" Cas fumbled with his dick, unused to being naked, much less stiff.

"Do what feels good," Dean hesitated before succumbing to his lust and grabbed hold of Castiel's dick. It was thicker than Dean expected and that just made him even harder. Dean started out slow and firm, like he would do to himself. He gazed into Castiel's eyes, mesmerized. "Do you like that?" he asked as he continued stroking himself. Castiel nodded and leaned in for another kiss. Dean stroked them both faster and harder as their lips aggressively collided. Dean moved from Cas' mouth and kissed up and down his neck and shoulders as Cas whimpered like an animal. Dean felt Castiel's hand brush lightly down his chest then grip his cock, pushing Dean's hand away. Castiel soon caught a rhythm, stroking up and down Dean's length, grip tight, brushing over the head each time. Cas stared into Dean's big green eyes and quickened his pace. Dean's moans sounded deep and gruff, like an animal. Castiel brushed his other hand through Dean's hair and down his cheek. Castiel had never noticed how muscular Dean was before now. He rubbed up and down his chest and stroked him even harder and faster. "Cas…" Dean groaned his voice coarse. He threw his head back as waves of pleasure washed over his whole body, spewing thick white cum all over Castiel and himself. Dean crashed his lips into Cas' and pushed him back on the bed, forcing him to lie down. Castiel's skin tingled with every soft yet aggressive kiss Dean placed on his body as he made his way down to his cock. Dean continued to jerk Cas off as he slipped his head into his mouth. The taste of salty precome lingered in Dean's mouth. Cas tasted clean. Not the type of clean that you get from soap and water, but a special kind of clean, divinely pure. And boy, did Dean want to get him dirty. He slowly bobbed up and down on Cas' cock, sucking him down into his throat as if he was trying to engulf him and staring up into his beautiful blue eyes. Dean started moving faster and playing with Cas' balls. Castiel began squirming, thoroughly enjoying the brand new sensation of Dean's mouth wrapped around his cock. Dean sucked him faster and harder, loving the look of euphoria on Cas' face. Suddenly, Castiel arched his back, fingers and toes grabbing at the sheets as he whimpered a mix of Enochian, swear words and Dean's name. Dean slowed down and toyed around the head of Castiel's dick with his tongue as he swallowed every drop of cum. When the aftershocks finished and Castiel was finally still, Dean flopped down on the bed next to him. Castiel looked tired but happy. They both laid there in content silence for a while until Cas leaned over and gave Dean one final sloppy kiss before fluttering off, his clothes disappearing with him. Dean sighed, the faint taste of Castiel still in his mouth.

THE END.

My apologies because it sucks Moose balls.

[My friend wrote the part about Castiel farting and I thought it was cute so I left it in.]


End file.
